Ultimatum X
by PyroShockZ
Summary: Parola. A world full of legends and beings who posses strange abilities. Trinity City, is a place for these people, and is the most advanced city in the world. Now, a group of young people, polar opposites, but still the same, will meet and may very well become the heroes of their next generation. Join them on their journey through life and High-school. Get Ready for Ultimatum X.


**A/N: This fanfic idea just kinda...appeared I guess.**

 **I don't expect a response to this story.**

 **You could say that this is kind of an experiment, to see if people would like a story like this.**

 **Warning: A lot of the characters will be OOC in this story. You have been warned.**

 **To those who DO enjoy it, R &R(Read&Review, for those who don't know) and tell me what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let's begin

It was a stupidly hot morning that day, especially in the heart of Trinity City.

Trinity City, the greatest city in the world. A man-made, marvel. It sat a few miles out to sea from Apotos back on land. It consisted of four districts; the largest, Terra, sat in the middle of it all. The other three, Fuoco, Aria and Aqua, stuck out like thorns on three sides. The three other districts were connected to Terra by large bridges.

For most Mobians, it was a normal morning; get up, possibly have breakfast, go to work or school. But, for a few certain people, it was the start of a new kind of adventure. Highschool.

* * *

The first year of a new journey was beginning for the new attendants of Trinitatis High. You'd think this normal, for this happens every year. But this generation, were a people who had special abilities. Even though having powers were rare after 200 years, when they were discovered, most of this generation on Trinity City had powers.

That morning, though they did not know it, six young teenagers were destined to meet. Worlds apart in difference, but they all had one thing in common: loneliness.

* * *

 _Terra District: Superbia Area_

In a nice apartment, all was quiet, except for the slight sound of water hitting the bottom of the sink, once every second. The still low sunlight peered through the crack in the drapes, illuminating the dark home. The apartment was more than big enough fit the two who lived there.

The kitchen was made of polished marble and merged with the large living room, where the TV sat with a large kotatsu table in the middle of the floor. Down one corridor, were six doors; one led to the bathroom, two led to guest rooms, one to a closet of stuff and the last one, to a bedroom.

Down another corridor, were three more doors where two led to bedrooms. But, one was locked and hadn't been opened in over two years. The other led to an office.

In one of these two, larger, bedrooms, the muffled sound of an alarm suddenly started going off. Inside, a figure moved under their sheets, and a silver furred hand reached out and grabbed their phone. Using the other hand to pull the sheet up of their face slightly, the person peered at the time on the phone with their amber eyes.

 _"6:00"_ they thought. Putting down the device, they sat up and swung their legs over the side of their bed and stood up, their long quills falling back as they did. They walked towards their door, but stopped to look into their mirror. Staring back at him was a silver hedgehog. His amber eyes seemed to glow in his dark room.

Silver stared at himself for a few seconds longer before walking out of his room. He immediately turned left and began walking down the hallway, passing by the locked door as he did. Once he was out of the corridor, the kitchen was to his left and he was facing the living room. Yawning, he began walking again and into the other hallway. On his way to the bathroom, he didn't stop, but he banged his fist on the bedroom door there a few times.

"Come on, get up." He called. There was groan and a mumble of what he believed to have been a curse word. Shaking his head, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Half an hour later, he walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his quills and fur damp. Seeing no change from the bedroom, he banged on the door again.

"You need to get up! It's the first day of school!" He yelled. There was another groan, louder this time.

"Go away." Came a muffled reply. Silver huffed as he walked back to his room. Five minutes after, he came back. Now in a blue shirt and black suit pants, holding a glass of water, he opened the door and walked in. He grabbed the pillow of its occupant's head, and threw the water on them.

A blue figure shot up started growling. Finally wiping the water from their face, a pair of emerald eyes glared up at their attacker, who had a faint smile on his face.

"What the hell?" They asked, surprisingly calm. Silver lent down so he was face to face with the younger hedgehog.

"Get up, little brother." Was all he said before leaving. He heard his brother call out a second later.

"Don't call me little. You know I hate that. Just call me by my name." Came the voice. Silver giggled slightly.

"Alright, get up Sonic." He replied. He thought he heard a 'yeah, yeah' afterwards, but didn't reply.

He then proceeded to grab the remote and turn on the TV, and the news came on. He thought they were talking about the news of the previous week, but he wasn't listening. He was making his way to the black polished Butsudan in the corner. He knelt down on the pillow in front of it and bowed his head slightly.

* * *

 _Terra District: Scientia Area_

A nimble being swiftly made their way through the crowded streets, earning the rare curse when he bumped into someone. After apologising for bumping someone else, the person adjusted their glasses and shoulder bag. Grabbing the toast that was hanging from their mouth, they swallowed that bite.

"Finally..." They said to themselves, their twintails shifting, "Trinitatis High, here I come!"

* * *

25 minutes later, Sonic came walking out of the hallway in his new school uniform. Silver noticed that his gakuran and shirt weren't completely buttoned up properly, so he stopped his younger brother as he entered the kitchen.

"You know that you're supposed to have the shirt and gakuran buttoned all the way up, right?" Silver asked him, as he reached out to button up Sonic's uniform.

"I don't like it like that. Feels like somebody's strangling me." He replied, slapping his brother's hand away. Silver sighed yet again that morning as he just continued eating breakfast and watching TV from the kitchen counter. He listened carefully as his little brother got out a piece of bread. Sonic turned to look at his brother who was focusing on the TV, he turned to the bread and began vibrating his hands to cook it quickly. He ended up burning it slightly, but he didn't care. Spreading butter on it, he made his way over to the kotatsu table and slid his legs under the blanket.

Biting into the toast, he turned to the TV, to watch the boring news.

* * *

 _Aria District: Privilegium Area_

In the Penthouse of one of the tallest buildings in Aria, men in black suits stood guard at every door and hallway. Maids and servants were zooming all around to clean the gigantic places in the luxury suite.

In the large dining hall, was where the far more trained guards were. A few even had guns holstered to their bodies, others pointing them at the large window. A few talked through earpieces from time to time.

At the dining table, sat a single person. Her purple ears twitched slightly as the large doors opened. In walked a large brown dog, who was the only one who wore an entirely black suit with a black shirt. Walking up to the young girl, he removed his black shades, to reveal that he was blind in his left eye, and had one red one. Bowing slightly, he began.

"Princess, your transport is ready." He said. Golden eyes flickered up to him, and then back down to the dish, as the princess placed her spoon down and brought a cloth up to wipe her mouth. Putting that down, she stood and grabbed her school bag. Thanking the cook, she left with the large canine.

"Your father still does not approve of you going to school in another country, let alone a public one." Said the large dog. The princess just sighed.

"I do not care what my father thinks." Was all she replied with. Stepping into the large, golden elevator, they began their descent to the ground floor. The large canine turned to the young girl.

"Princess, out here in another country, at a public school, you are at risk of being attacked by our enemies."

"I am thankful for your concern Kanen, but I can handle myself in a fight." Said the princess as she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. Not losing a step, she walked through the great doors and stepped into the limo waiting outside. She closed the door but smiled at him through the window. "I'll be fine."

Kanen sighed. "As you wish, milady." With that, the blacked out window rolled up and the limousine drove away.

* * *

 _"Judging by these findings, the weather..."_ Silver listened to the TV go on about the weather conditions for the coming week, from his office, as he placed a large amount of folded blueprints and parchments into his briefcase.

Sonic was sat in the living room with his legs outstretched underneath the kotatsu table. He wasn't really paying attention to the news, as he kept staring at his right and vibrating it at insane speeds. He stopped vibrating his hand and balled it into a fist, before hitting the table slightly.

The next report to come onto the TV brought the attention of the hedgehogs like an explosion. _"And in other news, the war in The Dark Lands continue to worsen, as more soldiers are being sent home to be repatriated.."_

Silver, who was now stood in the far hallway, turned his eyes away from the television, towards the back of his little brother. A frown formed on his face as he watched his sibling's right fist start to tremble.

Sighing, he walked back into his study. His thoughts however, were stuck back on the news. _"You better still be alive."_ He thought.

* * *

 _Aqua District: Flos Area_

In a two-story house, in a normal street, a sweet humming tune came from an open window. A young girl sat at her mirror, combing her long hair. Finishing the combing, she put the comb down on her dresser and place a dark pink hair band behind her ears.

A voice then came from downstairs. "Hurry up! You can't be late on the first day!" The girl turned towards her open door and called back.

"Coming!" She yelled, as she grabbed her school bag and ran downstairs.

* * *

Silver was now digging through multiple important documents on top of his desk and in his draws.

"Where is it?" He thought out loud. Turning around, he searched on his research table. A sudden call from his brother broke him from his searching.

"Silver! You're on the news again!"

Not really caring, he still went to see. Walking into the kitchen, he saw a picture of himself next to the reporter on the TV.

 _"And back to one of the most popular topics at the moment, Silver Armonia. The young hedgehog is a prodigy, a genius at the sciences and has now decided to work at S.T.A.R Labs out of all the major scientific institutes he could've chosen. S.T.A.R Labs nearly destroyed the famous Trinity City when a machine of theirs failed and imploded on itself. It's reputation has been ruined ever since, but the young genius still chose them. Our reporters haven't been able to get a word of 'why' out of the hedgehog, but we'll sure try. Now, in sports news..."_

Sonic turned to his older brother with a disappointed look. "S.T.A.R Labs? Really?" Silver just smiled at him. "Why choose them?"

"That's for me to know and for you to not care why." He replied before returning to his room.

* * *

 _Fuoco District: Hell's Kitchen(Paupertatis Area)_

The Paupertatis area. So run down and full of crime that it was nicknamed 'Hell's Kitchen'. All those who failed in life were rumoured to, by some speculated supernatural means, end up there to let lose their fury.

A young man walked the streets in his new uniform. He walked past an alley where a man was being mugged. But he didn't stop. Nor did he quicken his pase in fear. He was used to this by now.

Turning a corner, he came face to face with a green chameleon, whose horn was chipped badly. The lizard pulled out a butterfly knife and held it to the teenager.

"Everything you own, in my hands, now brat." He breathed. The youth did nothing. Just as the mugger was getting impatient, the young man's fist moved like lightning and connected with the chameleon's jaw.

The green lizard flew backwards and smashed into a single brick wall, cracking it slightly. The youth shook his head disappointedly and continued on his way towards one of the bridges that connected the Fuoco to Terra.

Unbeknownst to the young man, another watched him from the top of a building. The figure chuckled at the teenager before spreading their wings and taking to the air, holding their school bag tightly.

* * *

"Sonic, You ready?" Called Silver as he pulled the sleeve of his black suit jacket over his left arm, and then adjusting the jacket properly.

"Yeah." Came Sonic's voice as he walked out of his room. "Let's go."

Sonic walked out of the front door and towards their floor's elevator. Silver picked up his bread case and tucked the other files and blueprints he couldn't fit in it under his arm. Just as he was about to close the door, he glanced towards the Butsudan.

He sighed, closing the door. Just as every other single day, his younger brother had not spared even so much as a sideways glance at the black shrine.

* * *

 **A/N: D-D-D-Done!**

 **As I said before, do you want to see more of this story? 'Cos this was merely an experiment.**

 **Now, for a few things:**

 **1)'Hell's Kitchen' is actually a place in New York from Marvel Comics. Sorry, but I just thought that it fit. Gomenasai for my unoriginality**

 **2)'S.T.A.R Labs is from The Flash. No, nobody will become Flash in this story, I just wanted a cool sounding lab. Gomenasai for my Unoriginality**

 **3)A 'Kotatsu Table' is a Japanese table that has a heater on the underside of it and has a duvet connected to all of its side. I want one. Badly.**

 **4)A 'Butsudan' is a shrine commonly found in temples and homes in Japanese Buddhist cultures(No. Sonic and Silver are not religious(I respect all religions, but, there's just no real religion in this world)**

 **Well, anyway, hope you guys liked!**

 **See you guys next chapter(if there will be one)**


End file.
